Into The Darkness
by Madalyn Hughes
Summary: She was filled with too much hate to look back, every bone, every vein, every fleck of skin was taken over by hate, and it was all because of them.


The hatred she felt towards them continued to build throughout her entire body, every bone, every vein, every fleck of skin hated them. After what they knew, what they had done, she knew she could never forgive them. Everything was their fault and she wanted them to be punished, no, she needed them to be punished.

Rising from her chair at the head of the dining room table, she watched as the Death Eaters eyes followed her every footstep, waiting to see if she had any demands, glaring at them all menacingly, she left the room, leaving the loud click of her heels as a warning to not follow.

She guided herself down the long dark corridors of Malfoy Manor, watching as all the portraits smirked at her in greatness. She smirked back once she realized they were proud of her. Hermione threw open the doors to the study where her father sat, his large black pedestal facing the door. Lucius Malfoy was at his side, discussing serious matters it seemed, by the hushed tones of his voice.

Bellatrix Lestrange spotted Hermione and happily walked over to the girl, embracing her tightly. Arching an eyebrow at her father, Bellatrix grasped her hand and led her over to the superior man.

Rodolphus Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov quickly stepped aside, letting Hermione pass with all of the right she had.

"Milady," Lucius quickly stuttered bowing once he saw Hermione's presence. Nodding her head, motioning for him to rise, she quickly walked the large three steps and bowed before her father.

She pulled her left shirt sleeve up and held out her wrist. Glaring at the blank skin she hissed, "I want it." His miraculous laugh filled the room and the remainder of the bystanders joined in. Hermione smirked, realizing she was going to get exactly what she wanted.

"Bellatrix, summon the Death Eater's," He commanded.

Hermione watched intently as she held out her arm, lifting the sleeve of her black dress, and placed the tip of her wand on the head of the skull. Listening to the quiet of the room, she could hear footsteps down the hallway.

The doors suddenly were burst open, and Draco Malfoy walked in first with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott at his sides. Smirking widely at the three boys, she watched as the remainder of the Death Eaters filed into the room, Draco, Blaise and Theo right at her feet.

"You're all gathered here to watch as I, your master, place the Dark Mark on the bare skin of my daughter." The room erupted into a fit of cheers and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"My love," Her father called rising from his seat. She rose from her knees and watched as he wrapped his fingers around her small wrist, "I shall warn you, this will hurt excruciatingly, but the pain will only last for a moment."

"Draco," He smiled turning his attention to the blonde in the front. Bowing his head, he slowly climbed the three stairs and stood at Hermione's side.

"Do you agree she should be given this?" He asked carefully.

"Wholeheartedly," Draco smirked.

"Hold her arm for me," He commanded. Deftly, he grasped her arm, one hand on her elbow, the only grasping her wrist.

Placing his wand on her wrist, she watched as he slowly closed his eyes and it began. She felt the inside of her body writhe with pain, while the outside did nothing but stay in its position. Her hand was burning, she felt as if she were on fire.

She wanted to scream, call for help, make it stop, but she couldn't, the only expression she could give were the digging of her teeth into her bottom lip. Her eyes darted to her wrist and she watched slowly as the snaked started to slither around her wrist, then stop once it was positioned.

Soon, the skull appeared from beneath her skin and she knew she was almost done enduring the pain. Suddenly, the pain was gone and all of her energy was washed from her body. The room around her began to blur and she felt herself lose her balance falling backwards.

Draco's hands darted out and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, clutching her body tightly to his own. She watched as he slowly placed her on the ground and everyone began to swarm around her, except for her father.

Narcissa kneeled at her side, glancing Hermione over quickly, she was nearly white in the face. She sighed in relief.

"She's not unconscious; all physicality has been drained from her body during the marking. All she needs is rest my lord," She explained.

"Draco, you and your friends assist her to her bed chambers," Lucius hissed continuing to stand at Voldemorts side.

Nodding, Draco scooped her up into his arms and pushed through the crowed room, Theo and Blaise following closely behind him. Once they reached the section of the manor designated only for their purpose, Blaise stopped in front of Hermione's door, pushing it open for Draco.

He led her over to the bed, placing her in the center of the plush black silk. The entire room was black, a color that came connected with the manor.

Seeing that she was content, Theo and Blaise left the room quickly, leaving Draco alone at Hermione's side. Sitting down next to her, he placed his hand on her cheek, feeling as she turned her head to face into his hand.

Draco smiled something he rarely ever did. He smiled for her bravery, her courage, her strength; he smiled for everything about her. He wasn't the same boy he used to be, his maturity had grown with his aging. Once given the chance, she had realized he was one of the most caring and generous people she had ever had the privilege to meet. She had underestimated him, and he had proven her wrong.

"Rest Hermione," He whispered before rising from the bed and leaving the room.

.


End file.
